Beat The Heat
by ALTN101
Summary: Jounouchi attempts to eat the rumored spiciest ramen on earth. [Notes: Prideshipping, Thiefshipping, and Heartshipping are mentioned.]


**Notes:** I was going to make this a drabble but it ended being longer than I expected.

 **WARNINGS:** Has swear words and shounen ai meaning the pairings are

BakuraxMarik, SetoxYami, RyouxYugi.

Well if you don't mind that, then please do enjoy the story. :)

* * *

 **Beat The Heat**

"Jou, that's the rumored impossible to eat spiciest ramen in the universe, you're never gonna make it." Honda supplied his friend helpfully, as Jounouchi ignored him completely and set about to make the spiciest ramen in the universe.

"Don't be such a spoilsport Honda! I'll show ya, I'm gonna be the first ever to eat this spicy ramen!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he poured boiling water into the plastic foam bowl.

"Yugi say something," Honda sighed near to defeat and turned to the short tri-colored spiky haired boy.

Yugi shook his head with a devious smile, "let him learn," was all he said.

"Well this is interesting and all but why were we," Yami indicated to himself, Bakura, Marik and Kaiba, "dragged along into this?"

"I think it was because we wanted to see him kill himself by the ramen." Bakura mumbled leaning against Marik looking bored and wishing Jounouchi would just hurry and eat the ramen already.

"Only reason I came without complaining," Kaiba smirked from his seat on the floor as Jounouchi didn't seem to have any couches in his home and he was quite comfortable with Yami sitting between his legs and leaning against him.

"I heard someone actually did die eating that ramen," Ryou said and Yugi looked at him with questioning wide eyes.

"For real?" he asked fearfully, he didn't want to see someone die in front of him, and Ryou gave him a soft smile draping an arm around Yugi's shoulders comfortingly.

"Well it's just a rumor nothing more," he whispered to Yugi, who relaxed drastically.

"Well if he does die, we can always shove his body into the shadow realm." Marik said with a smirk and Honda and Anzu stepped further away from the derrangedly smiling platinum blonde.

"Would you just eat it already Jou, there's so many other things we can be doing right now than watching you eat ramen." Yami complained. It was a sunny day out, and that was his favorite type of day and he wanted to be out in the familiar and welcoming sunlight.

"I can't it's steaming hot right now," Jounouchi replied blowing away the steam floating up from the ramen.

"Eating spicy food while it's hot is part of the challenge," Yami said boredly, slipping his hand into Kaiba's larger hands that were rested around his waist.

"Okay then," Jounouchi said as he was always up for a challenge no matter how stupid it may be.

Chopsticks in hand, he picked up some ramen and slurped it up, only to drop the chopsticks back into the bowl and run to his refrigerator to grab a carton of milk and gulped it down.

"You're overreacting," Yami rolled his eyes as he stood up, with Kaiba following and examined the ramen.

"I dare you to eat it Pharaoh," Bakura smirked and walked over to Yami.

Rolling his eyes again, he picked up the abandoned chopsticks and Kaiba gave him a worried glance.

"You sure you want to do this babe?" Kaiba asked him and Yami gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Seto, I can handle spicy food." Yami replied confidently and smiled at Yugi when the smaller boy whispered "good luck with that."

Without another word, Yami ate a mouthful of the ramen without any signs of discomfort whatsoever.

"Hmm...is it actually that spicy?" Kaiba questioned as he watched his daring boyfriend eat another mouthful of what was rumored to be the spiciest ramen.

"Wanna try?" Yami asked as he swallowed the second mouthful, and Kaiba shrugged.

Picking up some ramen, he raised the chopsticks to Kaiba's lips and the tall teen hesitantly ate the ramen.

"It's...pretty good actually," he said and took the chopsticks from Yami and ate some more.

"How are they doing that?" Jounouchi said annoyed at being beaten, and gulped up more milk.

"You're probably just weak Jou," Honda teased his friend. Jounouchi glared at him.

"Shit! Spicy!" Kaiba shouted a minute later and handed Yami back the chopsticks.

"You have a very slow reaction Kaiba," Bakura teased causing Kaiba to punch him in the arm.

"I didn't feel it before!" Kaiba said but his voice cracked at the end.

"Um…Seto get some water or something," Yami ordered giving him a worried look.

"Was about to," Kaiba mumbled and dashed for the fridge and grabbed some ice cubes and stuffed it in his mouth. The heat apparently melted the ice quicker than he had hoped for so he kept the freezer open for easier access to the ice.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate its spiciness." Marik asked Kaiba who had just stuffed another ice cube in his mouth. Mouth full, Kaiba held up all ten fingers for Marik to see.

"It's that bad? Hey Yami, give me some." Bakura said and Yami complied feeding his friend some ramen too.

"I don't see how-oh, never mind, there it is! Quick Kaiba, ice!" Bakura shouted over and Kaiba stepped aside for Bakura to gain access to the ice tray in the freezer.

"Told you it's spicy," Kaiba chided the former tomb robber and Yami continued eating the ramen without a care.

"Can I have this?" He mumbled to Jounouchi through a mouthful and the blonde just nodded, still clinging to his now nearly empty carton of milk and not noticing Kaiba and Bakura emptying his refrigerator freezer of ice cubes.

Hours later, the three suffering teens have finally managed to somewhat rid themselves of the heat from the ramen's effects.

"Wow Yami, how can you just eat all that without breaking a sweat?" Honda asked him curiously.

"Really though be honest, did you think it was spicy at all?" Yugi asked his taller half.

"Yeah, it's like that chip...hot cheetos?" Yami said tilting his head slightly to the side as he spoke.

"...the extra hot spicy kind?" Anzu asked.

Yami shook his head, "no the normal kind."

"...wow you're amazing," Kaiba mumbled and hugged Yami from behind both reveling in the comfort they gave each other.

"Shit, well I'm never doing that again," Bakura said and Kaiba had to agree. It was like self torture and he could usually handle spicy food fairly well, and the same went for Bakura.

"Yeah well that established, we should head home," Marik said and slipped his hand on Bakura's arm allowing the former tomb robber to escort him out.

"We should go too, Mokuba is most likely home now," Kaiba mumbled to Yami, breathe tickling the shorter teen's ear. Yami gave him a nod and hand in hand they followed Bakura and Marik out the door, the four conversing about whatever topic came to mind.

"Let's go too Yugi, there's a movie we can catch still if we hurry." Ryou said grabbing onto his shorter boyfriend's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Oh you guys are gonna watch a movie? We'll go too!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" Anzu piped in and made to follow them but Honda stopped the two.

"I think Ryou meant it as a date between them only." He said reasonably and Ryou let out a nervous laugh while Yugi blushed profoundly. Jounouchi looked bug eyed because he didn't even know that the two were dating each other.

"Huh what you two? Since when- I thought…" he stammered coherently. Jounouchi looked over at Anzu who frowned and looked at the ground.

"We're going now," Ryou said with a slight glare that was eerily similar to Bakura's, and gave Yugi's hand another light tug.

"Yeah we'll see guys some other day," Yugi waved slightly and the two of them left with Ryou slamming the door harder than he intended.

"What was that all about?" Jounouchi asked confused, but no one answered him.

"Your jealousy is showing angel," Yugi said to Ryou when they had walked about a block away from Jounouchi's apartment.

"Yeah well I hate the way she looks at you," Ryou admitted, slowing down and pulled Yugi closer to him.

"Even if I only have eyes for you only now and forever?" Yugi asked him sweetly, and Ryou smiled his angelic smile at Yugi.

"You're mine, I just wish she would stop pining after you already," Ryou said quietly as they continued to walk on.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, what would you do to show her I'm yours?" Yugi asked, a mischievous glint in his violet amethyst eyes.

"Hmm, I'd do this," Ryou said and leaned down to pressed his lips softly on Yugi's lips, pulling the spiky haired boy closer to him as they kissed.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, care to show me again?" Yugi asked once they had parted. With another soft smile, Ryou leaned in again, and arms looped around Yugi's waist, he whispered, "as you wish," and kissed his sweet little boyfriend once again. Mood lifting, the two walked hand in hand to the movie theaters to enjoy the rest of the evening together.

* * *

 **A/N:** I somehow randomly came up with this idea and of course Yami being Yami can do just about anything aahhaa. Yeah I know this is a little random but I sincerely hope you guys like the story. And sorry if they were being out of character especially Kaiba lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do!


End file.
